Lightningpaw into the wild
by wolfdogpack
Summary: Harry is a Kittypet that ventures into the wild, he makes friends and enemies in his new home. With a prophecy that involves him. his life is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own warriors, or Harry Potter series **

* * *

Mysticclan

leader

(Dumbledore) Silverstar: old grey tom with blue eyes mentor to Lightningpaw

Deputy

(Snape) Venomfang: a black long furred tom mentor to Frostpaw

Medicine cat

(Pomfrey) Poppypetal: ginger and white she-cat

Warriors

Andromeda) Mousepool: brown and white she-cat

(Hooch) Falconfeather: grey and black tabby she-cat with amber eyes

(Lockhart) Yellowfur: a pale golden tom

(Sprout) Leafsprout: ginger and grey she-cat mentor Dovepaw

(Igor) Greyblizzard: a grey and white tabby tom mentor to Oakpaw

(Moody)Madeye: a brown tom with a scared left eye mentor to Rowanpaw

(Arthur) Redweasel: dark ginger tom

(Bill) Russetfeather: dark ginger tom with lighter paws mentor to Patchpaw

(Charlie) Flamepelt: ginger tom with darker underbelly

(Hagrid) Hairwhisker: large dark brown tom mentor to Berrypaw

(Xenophilius) Whitefall: white tom

(Umbrige) Hollylight: light brown and white she-cat a kittypet air about her mentor to Blossompaw

(Mr. Greengrass) Hollowsmoke: cream colored tom mentor to Thornpaw

(Minerva) Nightshadow: grey and black she-cat mentor to Fawnpaw

(Yaxley) Cliffpath: an old brown and black tabby tom mentor to Flintpaw

(Amos Diggory) Hailcloud: grey tom mentor to Woodpaw

(Remus) Wolfmoon: a light grown tom with white underbelly and battle scared muzzle and ears mentor to Foxpaw and Pouncepaw

(Tonks) Hazelfur: cream colored she-cat with brown tail-tip mentor to Moonpaw

(Locius) Scorchclaw: pale grey tom

(Narcissa) Icepebble: white she-cat

(Madam) Tallfeather: long legged light brown tabby she-cat mentor to Cloudpaw

(Fluer) Mistsong: pale grey-blue she-cat

Apprentices

(Cedric) Patchpaw: grey and brown tom

(Marcus) Flintpaw: dark grey tom

(Wood) Woodpaw: golden brown tabby tom with dark brown paws

(Viktor) Oakpaw: reddish brown tom

(Percy) Thornpaw: ginger tom with dark ginger paws

(Fred) Foxpaw: ginger tom

(George) Pouncepaw: ginger tom

(Daphne) Blossompaw: grey she-cat

(Luna) Moonpaw: white she-cat

(Cho) cloudpaw: black and white tabby she-cat

(Draco) Frostpaw: pale grey tom

(Neville) Berrypaw: a brown tom very shy

(Hannah) Dovepaw: pale grey and white she-cat

(Hermine) Fawnpaw: light brown she-cat

(Ron) Rowanpaw: dark ginger tom

Queens

(Molly) Maplerobin: ginger she-cat (Ginny) Flowerkit: ginger she-cat

(Miss Greengrass) Sageleaf: grey she-cat with brown tail-tip (Astoria) Dawnkit: cream colored she-cat

(Fluer's sister) Featherkit: blue-grey she-cat

(Oc wood's sister) Briarkit: golden brown tabby she-cat

Elders

(Kingsley) Boltpelt: a brown and white tom

* * *

Cats outside the clan

(Sirius) Blackfoot: black tom rouge

(Harry) Harry: black tom with green eyes and a scar above his left eye kittypet future Lightningpaw

(Bellitrix) Shadowclaw: black she-cat rouge

(Roudalphus) Fangheart: dark ginger tabby tom rouge

(Petter) Milo: small thick furred brown kittypet former warrior Rattail rouge

(Voldermort) Scourgestar: white tabby tom with one brown ear rouge

(Oc) Pine: pale grey she-cat rouge

(Oc) Sparrow: brown she-cat rouge

(Oc) Lilac: black she-cat rouge

* * *

Starclan

(Godric) Goldenstar: golden tabby tom green eyes first leader of Mysticclan

(Salazar) Snakefang: black tom with silver muzzle, blue eyes first deputy of Mysticclan

(Rrowena) Ravenwing: blue-grey she-cat brown eyes

(Helga) Badgerflower: pale ginger she-cat with black paws and green eyes first medicine cat lived on the more

(Baron) Bloodfur: dark ginger tom

(Helena) Featherheart: blue-grey she-cat

(Oc) Eaglefeather: golden-brown tom with green eyes son of Goldenstar

(Oc) Poisonflower: black she-cat with blue eyes daughter of Snakefang

(Nicklaus)Redfang: ginger tom

(Mona) Pebblepaw: brown and grey she-cat

(Fryer) Barknose: brown tabby with flat face

(James) Stagleap: black tom with brown eyes

(Lilly) Lilyflower: ginger she-cat with green eyes

* * *

Prologue

A golden tom paced deep in side a tunnel waiting for three other cats to come. A black tom moved away from the shadows, but you couldn't tell where the shadows ended and his pelt began, the only thing that you could see in the shadows was the toms blue eyes, and silver muzzle. his blue eyes focused on his passing friend, "Goldenstar stop passing, we're already dead no need to dig our graves again". The golden tom stopped passing and looked at the black tom with the silver muzzle before sighing "your right Snakefang, but this is our blood where talking about" said Goldenstar.

"Goldenstar, the clan has lived this long after our departure from this world, I know the savior is our blood line the only real one down their, and I am confident in our blood lines skills" said Snakefang. Before Goldenstar could say anything else two cats walked into the chamber of the tunnel. A blue-grey she-cat and a pale ginger she-cat with black paws entered the chamber. "Ravenwing, Badgerflower, please tell me you have some good new" asked Goldenstar?

"The prophecy hasn't changed Goldenstar, that the lightning will save our clan and part the darkness in the heart" said Badgerflower.

"Their Goldenstar, everything already set in stone, It's his destiny" said Ravenwing.

"Goldenstar we have no control over this, but we can guide him on his path, but we can't make the choice for him" said Snakefang.


	2. chapter 2

**I do not own Harry potter or warriors **

* * *

A black six moon old Tom ran through the forest breathing filling the wind in his fur. He ran to an old stone Twolegs den with a wall missing and the roof almost non existent. Their his green eyes looked around the building.

"Welcome, young one we've been expecting you" said a calm clear voice that was very comforting. A shape appeared in front of him revealing a black she-cat with blue eyes smiling down at him. "Who are You?" asked the Tom.

"Harry, I am a friend that's all you need to know, Eaglefeather come meet Harry" said the she-cat flicking her tail motioning someone to come out of the shadows. A golden-brown Tom with green eyes just like his. "Okay Poisonflower I'm coming" said the Tom walking up to him.

"We don't have much tom Harry if you wish to leave the life of a kittypet behind you must go into the forest as soon as you awake the sooner the better for you" said Eaglefeather.

"What, I mean I always wished to live a life in the forest but the other kittypets told me of the forest cats that kill any cat that enter their territory" said Harry.

"We attack any outside that enters our territory but we never kill anyone, however you must prove yourself time and time again in your new home" said Eaglefeather

"The choice is yours if you wish to leave your kittypet life know this you can never go back" said Poisonflower.

* * *

I was suddenly pulled out of his dream and woke up in the Twoleg pelt basket the stent of the forest still on my pelt. getting out of the basket I walked over to my food bowl and ate the food pleats in it. swallowing the awful food down my throat, then I walked outside through the cat door and leapt onto the fence. looking out across the thunderpath to the forest with a light fog kissing the ground.

I was tempted to go explore, I always longed to live in the forest, and that dream felt so real. those two cats I meet felt so familiar to me like I knew met them before. Finally curiosity got the better of me and I leapt off the fence and ran across the thunderpath my collar making noise along the way. I walked further into the forest till I reached a large oak tree. I smelled the air and caught the sent of a mouse nearby.

Getting into a hunting crouch and sneaking up on a brown mouse at the base of the tree. I waited to long to pounce and the mouse was able to move out of the way from where I landed and lived to scurry another day.

A shadow rammed into me and strikes at me going for the head. ducking to avoid the blow I turned away and ran a little bit before turning around and pouncing on his attacker pinning the cat down and biting his shoulder. The cat underneath me scratching at my underbelly, letting out a yowl of pain and jumped away from my attacker. "Stop" yowled an old commanding voice as an old grey tom with kind blue eyes, fallowed by a brown tom with a scared left eye.

"Rowanpaw, good fight, but you have to practice your defense it needs work" said the brown Tom.

"Sorry Madeye" said a dark ginger Tom around my age that attacked me.

"It's okay Rowanpaw, now who are you" asked the old grey Tom.

"I'm Harry, sir" I said nodding to the old Tom.

"I'm Silverstar leader of Mysticclan, you know young Tom you would have caught that mouse if you didn't hesitate, but your shouldn't go stealing our prey, you have enough food in your twoleg nest that you don't need to steal from us".

"I only wanted to eat a mouse, I'm sorry I wont take prey from here anymore." said Harry. The old tom just smiled at me and nodded "You know Harry you have warrior instincts, our clan could use more of that, Rowanpaw can you help Harry get his collar off, that is if you want to join our clan?".

"I..I would love to join your clan" I said not giving it a second thought about the desertion and I suddenly wanted to get as far away from my twolegs as I could. Then Rowanpaw walked up to me with a smile. "Hi I'm Rowanpaw, sorry I attacked you but you can't be to careful, you fight pretty well for a kittypet, let me help you get this off" said the ginger Tom that attacked me.

"It's no problem" I said as Rowanpaw started to pull my collar off till it came to my ears where we had trouble. "Just a little more" said Rowanpaw pulling the collar harder. Till finally It came off, Silverstar grabbed my collar and placed it at my paws looking up at him I knew what I had to do. I grabbed my collar and dug a hole and berried my collar.

"It will be great having at least one friend besides my kin in the apprentice den" said Rowanpaw.

"Fallow us" said Silverstar, as he ran through the forest, I fallowed as fast as I could, when we finally stopped to look at an old building with vines incasing it, only a few bricks where visible scattered between the vines. "The clan will want to meet you" said Madeye looking down at me.

* * *

**Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Harry Potter series and the Warrior series **

* * *

(Harry's Pov)

We entered the abandon stone twoleg nest and I was greeted by the scent of many cats each unique but at the same time they were the same scent. A pretty black and white tabby she-cat walked passed and looked at me before heading towards a grey and brown tom next to other she-cats and toms all around my age.

Silverstar leapt onto a ledge overlooking the entire camp. "All cat's old enough to catch their own prey meet here beneath to highledge for a clan meeting"' yowled. Cat after cat left their dens around the camp and sat under the highledge, once everyone was out of their dens Silverstar spoke "As you all know we have enemies outside our territory. We need more warriors to fight for our clan. I have found a young cat willing to become an apprentice for Mysticclan. Harry please come forward".

I walked forward and sat under the highledge, the clan started to murmur "Who is he?" asked a white she-cat to a long legged light brown tabby. "He smells funny" said a pale grey and white she-cat to a grey she-cat. "Smells like a Kittypet" said a pale grey tom.

"Harry from this point forward you will be known as Lightningpaw, I will help you during your training but for now you will join Rowanpaw's training" said Silverstar. Most of the clan yowled "Lightningpaw" over and over again but some didn't. The clan went back to what they were doing before, Rowanpaw ran up to me.

"Come on I'll show you around the camp" he said then walked over to a large den near the entrance. "This is the Warriors den we will sleep here once we have earned our Warrior names" said Rowanpaw then he took me to a den further away from the entrance, "This is the Elders den it's where the old cats of the clan that are finished with their warrior duties stay".

The next den was nearby the Elders it had a leafy smell to it "This is the Medicine cats den it's where our medicine cat Poppypetal stores her herbs and heals the wounded and sick". The next den was directly across from the Medicine cats den and was covered by a sharp thorns but a milky scent came from it. "This is the Nursery it's where the she-cats who have or are expecting kits come until the kits are six moons old" said Rownapaw.

The thorns moved and a cream colored she-cat and a golden-brown tabby she-cat came out "Hi Rownapaw Lightningpaw, what brings you to the Queens den?" asked the cream colored she-cat. "I'm showing Lightningpaw around the camp Dawnkit" said Rowanpaw "That's great Rowanpaw, I can't wait to be an Apprentice" said the golden-brown tabby. "I know Briarkit just wait in a moons time you, Dawnkit, and Flowerkit will become Apprentices" said Rowanpaw. "Not soon enough" said Briarkit. "I have t finish showing Lightingpaw around the camp, I'll see you latter Briarkit Dawnkit say high to Flowerkit and Featherkit".

Rowanpaw and I left the Queens den "Who's Flowerkit and Featherkit?" I asked. "Oh, Flowerkit is my little sister, and Featherkit is Mistsong's little sister" said Rowanpaw. "What did Silverstar mean about enemies outside our territory?" I asked. "Well, we have some rouge cats that come into our territory, some of our warriors have died, Briarkit's mother and father died just two moons ago and Featerkit's and Mistsongs mother passed away a moon ago their father four moons ago, they now join our ancestors in Starclan".

"What's Starclan" I asked "It's where our clan mates go after the die to watch over us from the stars, each time a Warrior dies a new star is seen in Sky" said Rowanpaw. We came to a den near the entrance but not close to the Warriors den, their were some cats out side the den grooming themselves or eating prey under the fast setting sun.

"Hi Fawnpaw" said Rowanpaw to a light brown she-cat "Oh, Hey Rowanpaw Lightningpaw" said Fawnpaw. "Lightningpaw this is the Apprentice den it's where we sleep till we get our Warrior names" said Rowanpaw. "Hey Rowanpaw are you going to introduce us?" asked a ginger Tom.

"You can introduce yourselves to Lightningpaw, Foxpaw" said Rowanpaw. "Easy their little brother, I'm Pouncepaw" said the ginger Tom that that spoke to us first. "No your not I am" said another ginger Tom next to him. The two Toms had the same colored fur and eyes you could barely tell them apart, "Ignore them Lightningpaw the whole clan dose" said Fawnpaw.

"Fawnpaw that's not very nice don't go and act like Frostpaw and Blossompaw" said a pale grey and white she-cat. "Don't compare me to them Dovepaw" said Fawnpaw. "Quite you two, we have a savior amongst us" said a white she-cat before disappearing into the apprentice den. "That's Moonpaw I think she should have been a medicine cat apprentice instead of a warrior" said Rowanpaw.

"Oh, you must be to new dirt Silverstar has brought into the clan" said a pale grey Tom as he walked by with his nose in the air and claws unsheathed into the Apprentice den. "That's Frostpaw he's one of the most snobby cats in the clan" said Roawnpaw. "You can't really blame him Roawnpaw with a father like his I'm surprised he hasn't ran away from the clan" said a brown Tom "I guess Berrypaw but really with Scorchclaw, Blossompaw, Cliffpath Flintpaw, Greyblizzard, and Venomfang in the clan their will be more cats like Frostpaw running around" said Foxpaw or Pouncepaw.

"Come now Dawnkit isn't like that, unlike her sister" said Fawnpaw. "True and besides when Flintpaw, Blossompaw, and Frostpaw finally get moony over some cat their attitudes will change" said Dovepaw. "Well Scorchclaw hasn't changed after finding Icepebble from what my dad says" said Rowanpaw. "True, we can only hope that Frostpaw and Blossompaw don't get moony over each other" said Dovepaw.

"Come on Lighningpaw we can share a mouse before we get a good nights sleep" said Rowanpaw after grabbing a mouse from the freshkill pile and dropping it in front of me. I took my first bite of freshkil. It tasted better than kittypet food that's for sure "It tastes delicious" I said as I took another bite and Rowanpaw joined me. I looked up as I saw cats around my age maybe older enter the Apprentice den. The fist cat was a reddish brown Tom who looked like he would be made a warrior soon. next was a dark grey Tom who looked younger than the reddish brown Tom but older than me, he was talking or should I say yelling at a golden-brown tabby Tom with dark brown legs the looked about the same age. They where yelling about a piece of prey one of them should have caught and not the other. A grey and brown Tom was the last to enter fallowed by the black and white tabby she-cat from before.

"That's Oakpaw, Flintpaw, Woodpaw Briarkits older brother, Patchpaw, and Cloudpaw. Cloudpaw is our age everyone else I just mentioned will probably get their warrior names soon" said Rowanpaw. We entered the den and I curled up next to Rowanpaw near the entrance of the den and slept.

* * *

**please review **


End file.
